With All My Heart
by Kitty40413
Summary: Lily has one friend. She’s a loner, “loser”, and extremely shy. James is popular, cocky, and overly charming. Now mix it together, add a dash of Tink, Sirius, Remus and Peter then an ounce of love and have a taste. (My summery is a recipe! I’m a g
1. What He Wants

SUMMERY: Lily has one friend. She's a loner, "loser", and extremely shy. James is popular, cocky, and overly charming. Now mix it together, add a dash of Tink, Sirius, Remus and Peter then an ounce of love and have a taste. (My summery is a recipe! I'm a geek!)

"Dad, please," a young girl with long dark red hair cried, cowering in a corner of her room. "Dad, no, please." he raised his hand.  
  
"NO!" Lilly screamed sitting up in her safe bed at Hogwarts. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"Lily?" her best friend said pulling back her bed certain. "Lily are you ok?" she asked standing next to her bed.  
  
"Yea." Lily said pulling knees up and rested her arms on them. Her friend's face was covered with concern. "Tink, I'm fine." she said again.  
  
Tink was a bit taller then Lily, which wasn't saying much, and had long, black hair and light blue eyes. Tink is Lily's only freind and Lily hers. Tink is only half witch. The other is vampire. She's enough human to keep her from eating people though. "Lily." she said.  
  
"It was just a nightmare." Lily reassured her. "I swear I'm fine."  
  
Tink relaxed and crawled into Lily's bed. "I just worry about you." she said "You know, all you have to do it ask me and," she bared her fans and growled. Lily laughed.  
  
"Lily?" another girl called. "Was that you?" it was Christie. A girl in her dorm room .

"You ok?" asked another girl. This was Renee. She and Christie were both nice, but never really hung out with Lily and Tink.  
  
"I'm fine." Lily said resting her head on Tink's shoulder. Tink was her only freind, her best freind, her real sister, her real family.

"No way." James said at breakfast. "I'm not asking her."  
  
"Come on James," Sirius said poking at something on Remus' plate.  
  
"Hey." he said pulling a galleon out of the inside of his robes.  
  
"Sorry mate."  
  
"I bet a galleon he won't" Remus said pulling it out and putting between them all.  
  
"I bet he will." Sirius said putting his own galleon out. They both looked at James. "You've got till noon.""You're both evil." James said looking at them. Peter moved his hands slowly towards the two galleons before seeing Sirius' face and then grabbed the sugar bowel.  
  
Lily and Tink walked into the Great Hall. People stared; hardly anyone liked Tink and Lily. They hated Tink for what she was and Lily for hanging out with her.  
  
"Her?" James whined watching the pair sit and the far end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sirius nodded "Tink."  
  
"Tink." James said before turning back to face his friends "Come on guys, she'll probably bite me." Sirius pointed to Lily and Tink. "I'm going to die." James thought to himself. He walked down the table and sat down next to Tink.  
  
Lily looked at him "Can we help you?" she asked nicely. Tink just watched him as he looked at the plate in front of him.  
  
James "um"ed and "er"ed for about two minutes before Tink shouted. "What do you want?"  
  
"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. He was still watching his plate in fear of being bitten. Tink looked at Lily and mouthed "Who's he talking to?"  
  
"I don't know. You?" Lily mouthed back.  
  
Tink gave a small laugh and pointed at Lily. Lily shook her head,with wide eyes, but Tink insisted. "Why?" Lily asked meekly.  
  
James looked up and then back and forth between the girls, "Because," he said confused he didn't see this coming.  
  
Lily looked at Tink; she had an evil smile. Lily shook her head again. "Sure, she'll go." Tink said smiling at James so wide that he could see her fangs.  
  
James was really confused. "Um, all right then." he said looking at Tink then Lily, who was very pail. He quickly walked back to his friends in fear of being Tink's breakfast.  
  
As soon as he sat down Sirius asked "So?" James just shrugged staring at his now empty plate. His friends had taken all his food while he was gone. "What happened?"  
  
James looked at his friend's eager face. "I'm not sure." he said  
  
"What, did you ask or not?" Sirius asked watching James' confused face.  
  
"I did ask." James said. Sirius reached for the gold. "But I asked the red head."  
  
Remus laughed and pulled the galleons towards him "More for me."Sirius didn't mind he was to busy watching James. "What do you mean. How could you screw up?"  
  
James shrugged. "I asked and the wrong girl answered." he said pulling a pancake towards him.  
  
"James Potter, you have been the master of girls for the past three years!" Sirius hollered. "How could you screw up."  
  
James said "I have no clue." as he looked at his plate.

"Let me tell you how it goes Prongs." Sirius turned ot Remus. "Hey Remus. How are things going?"

Remus batted his eye lashed and said in a high voice "How greath. Theyr'e all just peachy."

"Yeah well that's nice." Sirius continued. "Hey, by the way, would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" Remus' eyes went wade and his hand flew to his forhead and he fell out of his seat.

"Ok, ok i get it." James said smiling sarcastically as a few first year walked past Remus on the floor, looking up at them.  
  
"Tink, how could you do that to me?" Lily said after James had left. Lily was pail and mad.  
  
"I know you like him." Tink started.  
  
"Yes, but you just," she paused searching for words to fit Tink's crime. She said stabbing her bacon in her anger, it crumbled under her fork.  
  
"Lily, what's the worse that could happen?" Tink asked staring at the remains of the bacon. Lily was scary when she was mad. But Tink being Tink wasn't really scared of Lily, first of all she could beat Lily if they started to fight, and Lily usually only stabbed that bacon, or nacho, and crunchy foods.  
  
Lily looked up at her with eyes that said "think-real-hard". Tink sighed. "Ok, do you want me to come?" she asked. Lily let her head fall into her hands after letting the fork fall with a small clatter. "Lily, I'll come if you want me to."  
  
Lily looked up "You have no choice. You're coming." Lily was smiling.  
  
On the day they could all go to Hogsmeade James waited for Lily or Tink in the common room. He was even more confused when they both came down. He just went with it thinking happy thoughts (you know what I mean). Sirius who was sitting in the corner with Remus and Peter saw James leaving with two girls. "That's not right. That's not fair!" he said before running over to join them.  
  
"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked seeing him links arms with the girls. They both looked at him with fear and confusion.  
  
"One boy two girls. I'm just evening it out." he said with a proud smile.  
  
James was still very confused. "What ever." Lily pulled her arm out of his and speed up to walk next to James, Sirius was weird.  
  
Sirius talked the entire time to Hogsmeade. Tink rolled her eyes, and tuted. He took no note of this. Soon James tried to talk over Sirius' babbling. "So, you're Lily?"  
  
She was watching her feet. "Um, yes." she said quietly.  
  
"Do you like Quidditch?" he asked trying to force a conversation. She nodded. "What's you favorite team?"

"I don't have one. I'm a muggle-born." she said still so quietly.  
  
"Oh." James said thinking of something else to say but suddenly he found words flyingout of his mouth. "Well, why don't we skip this whole thing then so I can get in your pants?"  
  
She looked up at him with fear. "James?" Sirius said, "What the hell are you saying?"  
  
Lily walked back towards Sirius and Tink slowly. "I just want to rip your shirt off. Will you be my bitch?" he was looking anywhere but Lily. He began to point angrily at a greasy hair boy behind them with his wand out.  
  
Sirius pulled out his own wand and said "Stupefy. Ah-ha! I got him."  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry. That wasn't me." James stammered walking towards her. She was standing right next to Tink now. "I'm so sorry. I would never say those things. I swear it wan't me."  
  
Lily looked at the honestly in his eyes and nodded. "Dose no one care that I just stunned our good freind Snape?"  
  
Tink looked at him "Who?"  
  
"Oh, never mind." James said, "Let me buy you a butterbeer to make up for it." he said to Lily holding out his hand.  
  
Lily looked at it almost fearfully before Tink gave her a little push. Lily turned at looked at her. Tink gave a very obvious nod. "Sirius and I are going to have a little fun with this Snape guy."  
  
Lily took his hand slowly, surprisingly his hands were soft and tender. Sirius was already pocking the limp body of Snape with his wand, leaving bright green boils. Tink ran off to join him, pulling out her wand as she ran.  
  
"Lily I'm really sorry." James said again as they enter the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"It's ok." she said shyly. "I'll go get a table." she said before going to sit at a table in front of the window.  
  
James paid for the Butterbeers and joined her. He tried to apologize again but that was starting to annoy Lily. "James, it's ok." she said firmly. Then she realized that she had just been a little more harsh then she ment to and she returned to her butterbeer.  
  
Lily screamed when Sirius flung himself on the window next to their table. James feels out of his chair. Sirius was making faces through the window, squishing his nose. Tink was laughing in the background. "Sirius, you prat!" James said standing up, covered in Butterbeer.  
  
James ran out and tackled Sirius. Lily followed and stood by Tink who was laughing hysterically. Lily looked up at the gray sky and it began to rain. James and Sirius were covered in mud. "Come on boys." Tink said pulling her robes tighter around her. "Let's go inside." She said before the wrestling Sirius and James rolled right into Tink and Lily. They both screamed when they fell.James and Sirius looked up fearfully. "Uh," Sirius started. The girls were looking at each other and then began to laugh. Sirius and James just looked back and forth between the girls and then as each other and they each shrugged.  
  
James and Sirius stood up "Um, sorry?" James said looking at the two muddy girls. He held out his hand for Lily to take. She took at and he pulled her up. Tink was laughing so hard the Sirius had to pull her up but her arms.  
  
The girls were so cold, they were shivering in thier laughter. "I think we should go back to the castle." Sirius said watching the two laughing girls in confusion.  
  
"No, no." Lily said gasping for air. "Let's stay here." She was leaning on James for support.  
  
"Ok." James said looking at her. Both boys were still very confused.  
  
"Let's do something," Tink started before spotting the shrieking shack in the distance "bad."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked her shocked. "These girls are crazy." He thought. "I like."  
  
Tink grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to the gates of the shrieking shack, closing followed by Lily and James. Tink being half vampire was very fast so the others were panting and gasping for air. "Sorry." she said smiling.  
  
"Holy crap, girl." Sirius said leaning on the gates that surrounded the shrieking shack.  
  
Lily who was smiling but clutching a stitch in her side asked "Tink, what are you thinking."  
  
"Let's get in there." She said looking at the large creepy house, with it's boarded windows and dead plants. Sirius and James glanced at each other. "Come on. Are you telling me that the almighty James Potter and Sirius Black are scared?" she said mockingly.  
  
"I don't think we should." James said before Sirius began to pull at the chain holding the gates closed. "Sirius?"  
  
"They want in mate. We'll get 'em in." He said giving a final tug at the rusty chain. He pulled out his wand before Tink grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let me try." she said walking to the chain. She put one hand on the chain and the other on the gates and pulled. The chain fell to the ground with a clatter. She gave an "I-rule" smile back at Sirius. He stared at her with amazement.  
  
They all quickly slipped inside the gates and up to the shack. "Tink, I don't think this is a good idea." Lily said standing close to James.  
  
"Do you want to go back?" James asked winding his fingers in hers. She nodded. "You guys lets go.""No, were going to stay and have a look around." Sirius said winking at James.  
  
"Oh he's going to get his butt kicked." Lily thought. "Come on." She said tugging at James' arm.  
  
"I don't know if we should leave her alone with him." James said.  
  
"Trust me, it's him you should be worrying about. Lets go." She pleaded "Tink, I'll see you at the castle." she said.  
  
Tink turned around. Lily hasn't gone anywhere without Tink since their first year. "Lily?" she said, "We'll come if you want us to."  
  
"No you stay and have fun." Lily said. "I'm just freaked." Tink liked the spooky stuff but it freaked Lily out. Except Tink herself, she's not spooky, well unless she doesn't like you.  
  
"You sure?" Tink asked. She never saw Lily as a burden but she could never do her vampire stuff around Lily.  
  
"Yea, James please lets go." She said pulling at his arm again.  
  
"Ok. Sirius be good." He said as Tink watched Lily. Lily trusted someone she just met, this was odd.  
  
"She's talking to James more then she has ever spoken to Christie or Renee." Tink thought as James and Lily walked out the gates and out of her site.  
  
While James and Lily did their homework in the common room Remus came down. He knew Lily for her grades, but had never met her. "You have top grades in almost all your classes." He said.  
  
"Um," she started. Before Tink and Sirius came in. Tink had an evil smile across her face. She came and sat in the chair next to Lily. James and Remus watched Sirius. He was walking funny and when he sat down next to Remus, as far away from Tink as possible, he moved slowly.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said trying not to laugh. "What did you do?"  
  
Sirius looked at his laughing freinds and said "Something I don't think I'll ever be able to do again." Lily's eyes widened and she began to laugh hysterically. Every one in the common room turned to look at her. Ink was splattered across her work and on her right hand.  
  
"Lily?" Tink asked almost laughing herself.  
  
"It's not funny." Sirius said trying to get up but decided against it.  
  
Lily laughed even harder.  
  
The next morning Sirius apologized to Tink for whatever he did. And the group ate talking about the upcoming Quidditch mach, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Sirius and James were both on he team, chasers. Tink wasn't a big fan of sports but loved flying so she was on the bandwagon. Lily on the other hand was a little new to it. She never paid much attention at games. She didn't care for roaring crowds and angry mobs, but James convinced her to come. "Come on. I'll take you for a ride after we win." He said sweetly.  
  
The teams left breakfast early to get ready. Remus, Peter, Tink and Lily sat in the front row in the crimson and gold stands all wearing cloaks. It looked like rain, but Quidditch was like a religion and people stuck to it.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" Remus asked as it began to rain.  
  
She was shivering and sticking close to Tink's side. "I'm fine. Just cold."

Remus, who had taken a liking to Lily took off his scarf and drapped it over her shoulders. He was a little surprised when she shuddered at his touch. "Sorry." she just shook her hdead and smiled.  
  
The game started and even though they could hardly see though the read they could hear the commentator. "Another 10 points to Ravenclaw!" He shouted. "Wait! Wait! Davidson has seen the snitch! She's got it! Gryffiandor wins!" he hollered.  
  
Lily jumped up on her seat cheering. "This is a first." Tink shouted to Remus.  
  
Remus laughed as Peter asked, "What happened?"

"James, I'm not so sure about his." Lily said as James came out of the showers. She was waiting for him by his locker.  
  
He walked around the corner dripping with worm water and shirtless. His sparkling chest was perfect, as though it was chiseled out of marble. Lily blushed and looked at the tile floor. "Lily, I've been doing this for forever. You're going to be fine." He said smiling at her acting so cute and innocent. He dressed and with his broom in hand he walked out onto the pitch with Lily.  
  
"I failed my flying class." She said nervously "I figured I'll just apparating every where."  
  
"Lily, it's ok." James said getting on the broom. She stared at it for a moment. "Come on." James said holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled and got on the broom and in less then a second James had her up in the air. She was still and silent. "Lily, are you ok?" He asked. She was looking at everything below her; it all looked so small. "Lily?"  
  
She turned her head to face him. She was smiling. "How fast can we go?" she asking. James smiled and leaned forward bolting towards the ground. Lily screamed with anticipation before he pulled up. She was still laughing.  
  
"You know that scares most girls." He said, but watching her laugh he said. "But you're not like most girls." She smiled at him, laughing. James couldn't understand why he felt so close to her. He took allot of girls on broom rides, but Lily was different. She really trusted him. "You want to fly?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him still laughing. "I'll get us killed." James let go of the broom and put his hands on her waist. "James!" she screamed at the plummeted towards the ground. She pulled up on the broom handle and they rose into the sky.  
  
Lily took them out of the pitch and to the top of the castle. The sun was setting leaving the sky behind them a soft purple and everything in front of them a pink, yellow, and red. Lily stared at it until it fell completely behind the castle. James was watching her. Her hands gripping the broom so tenderly but still in control. Her skirt had been blow black as they flew so the majority of her legs, soft and pail, tempted him. She licked her lips calling to him. "James?" she said leaning back and into him.  
  
"Hum?" he said as her soft hair brushed against his cheek. She was so soft. She wasn't like the other girls.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. "Why are being so nice to me?"  
  
He was a little shocked at her question. "What do you mean?"  
  
She laughed, "I know you're reputation. You make bets with your friends, on girls."  
  
James felt the pit of his stomach fall out. He did do that and he never felt guilty about it. He felt guilty now. "Lily, I didn't." he started but what she did next almost scared him. She took his hands from her waist to her bare thighs. "Lily?"  
  
"That's what you want isn't it?" she said quietly. But her voice was numb; she couldn't feel him, his heart beating, his breath. She couldn't feel him falling in love with her. 


	2. What Really Happened

"Sirius, do your own work." Tink said in Charms class the next day. Lily was quiet the whole time, which was another new development. She was best in Charms class and liked Professor Flitwick. Sirius was looking off Tink's paper.  
  
"Can't anyone tell me?" Flitwick asked the class. "Miss Evans?" he asked seeing her watching him on his pile of books, her eyes unfocused.  
  
She shook herself out of the daze. "What was the question?" She asked sitting up strait.  
  
"The Binding Charm, Miss Evan. What is the proper wand movement for the Binding Charm?" Flitwick asked shocked that she wasn't paying attention. Lily sat there for a moment. She couldn't think. "Miss. Evan? Are you alright?"  
  
Tink elbowed Lily. "Actually I don't feel very well. May I go see Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.  
  
"Why, yes, yes of course." He said as Lily stood up.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius said as Lily gathered her things. She stuffed them into her bag. She didn't look at him. "Lily you ok?"  
  
"Tink," Lily said pushing her chair in. Then she dropped something on Tink's desk while Flitwick showed them the proper wand movement. Tink nodded and with a sad expression on her face she watched Lily leave her favorite class with her eyes tearing.  
  
Sirius nudged Tink. "Hey, what's it say?" he asked at Flitwick continued the lesson.  
  
Tink gave him a "You better not tell" look. Sirius nodded and let her talk.  
  
Lily didn't go to Madam Pomfrey. She knew that's not what she needed. She went up to Gryffindor tower and dropped her things at the foot of her bed. She began to cry as she pulled her shoes off and put them next to her school bag. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers high over her head, letting the tears fall silently down her face. After a while Tink came in slowly opening the door. "Lily, Lily are you awake?" She walked over to Lily's bed and pulled the covers down. "Lily?"  
  
"Sirius, penny for your thoughts?" Remus said as they all sat outside by the lake. James was half-asleep and Peter was reading "Byron Boy" a book about a rich boy who becomes a ghost.  
  
Sirius looked over at him. "Lily's sick or something." He said watching James out of the corner of his eye for a reaction.  
  
He sat up. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to look like he didn't care.  
  
"She was all spaced out." Sirius said rounding on him. "Tink said it was something you did." Sirius had a small crush on Lily in second year but now after knowing James has serious feelings for her he forces himself to see her more like a little sister.  
James rolled his eyes and fell back on the grass. "I didn't do anything." He said. Peter put his book down to watch them bicker.  
  
"What'd you do Prongs?" Sirius growled as he stood up.  
  
James looked up at him. "I didn't do anything." He repeated.  
  
Sirius wanted James to get up and beat it out of him. "James." Remus said. "Lily is our friend. I know we're bad but this is Lily we're talking about. We thought you respected her."  
  
James got up. He'd had enough of this crap. "I do." He said before Sirius took a swing. James feel back on his back.  
  
"What'd you do?" He asked again as James looked up at his best friend with his lip bleeding.  
  
Tink was sitting on the grassy ground behind the Quidditch pitch. Lily was crying with her head in her best friend's lap. "Lily, please. You should go see him. You'll feel better." She said running her finger through Lily's fiery tangled hair.  
  
Lily sat up and whipped her tears and nodded. Tink stood up at helped Lily to her feet. They walked around the pitch, Lily whipping her eyes every few steps. They walked all the way to the gamekeeper's hut. Hagrid was a half giant. He was about 20, but no one really knew. They were showed with sunshine now. Lily took a deep breath. Tink was looking across the lake. Two boys were fighting while other's watched. "That's so immature." She said.  
  
Lily's eye's widened with fear. "That's James and Sirius." She said before running in their direction shouting. "Sirius, stop it!" " James don't!"  
  
They were still fighting when Lily got there. Tink tackled Sirius and pinned him while Lily went to see James. "What are you doing?" Tink asked Sirius. He had a bloody nose and a bruised jaw.  
  
"James, why didn't you just tell them?" Lily asked sitting on James' bed in the infirmary. Sirius had beaten the crap out of him. He confided in her that he didn't fight back. She felt guilty thinking this was her fault.  
  
"I thought it wasn't their business." He mumbled looking out the window.  
  
"James," She said in a voice that sounded beyond beautiful. "I'm sorry." She whispered  
  
He looked right into her eyes. "Ok, now I'm lost." He thought. "For what?" He asked keeping his eyes on hers.  
  
She looked down at her shoes. "For not. . . feeling" She whispered in her magical tone.  
He felt so guilty. "Lily, no. No, you've got nothing to be sorry for." She didn't say anything. She just looked at him greatly.  
  
"How can anyone be this perfect?" she thought to herself. She felt him wrap his hand around hers. She was so much smaller then him. His hand swallowed her own easily. She could feel! She could feel him! She could feel a man she was unafraid of. She could feel herself falling in love with him  
  
Tink was sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the common room after the fight. "Tink, just tell us what he did." Sirius said while Peter played tic- tac-toe on a peace of parchment with Remus.  
  
Tink sighed. "Well, she was sobbing though most of it so all I got is that they started to but James didn't." she said hoping they could explain how guys' minds work.  
  
"What?" Sirius said shocked.  
  
"That's not possible." Remus said looking up from his game.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tink asked.  
  
"Never mind." Sirius said as Peter began to laugh.  
  
"James is a loser." He giggled before Sirius threw a book at him. "Ouch." He squeaked before mumbling.  
  
"Peter if you've got something to say, say it." Sirius barked.  
  
He coward under Sirius' gaze. "I just don't see how Lily is different from the other girls." He said as if it was nothing looking at the ground.  
  
Tink knew their reputation to. Who didn't? Sirius glanced at Tink she didn't react to it at all. "Lily is different then most girls." They stared at her like she was crazy. "She is."  
  
The next day James was out of the infirmary. He was walking down the corridor before Sirius called to him. "Oy, Prongs!" He shouted. He was running and whipping his mouth with the back of his hand. James stopped and waited from him. "James, I'm really sorry about yesterday. If I'd know why she was upset I wouldn't have kicked you're ass."  
  
James laughed. "Let's just call the ass kicking mutual, and no apology will be necessary." He said as they started to walk. They walked to divination class meeting Lily on the way. James smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey, Lily." Sirius said before he started up the ladder the lead to the divination classroom.  
  
"Hello Sirius." She said following him, and being followed herself by James who noticed black underwear above him, lacy and black. "Look down. Look down James!" a voice in his head, yelled.


	3. The Beast Inside Her

That night at dinner Sirius, Remus and Tink argued about the quality of Quidditch equipment, and Peter stared at Tink's chest the entire time, and James and Lily were just silent. They were sitting so close she was basically sitting in his lap. "You want to get out of here?" He asked in a low whisper.  
  
She smirked and nodded. "Tink, I'm going to bed." She said standing up.  
  
Tink looked away from Sirius. She was so amassed how independent Lily was now. She would never go anywhere without Tink. Tink was proud. "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yup. I'm just tired." Lily said taking Tink's cookie before leaving. Lily walked out of the great hall with a backward glance at James. After about five minutes he tried to tell his friends that he was going to bed too, but he couldn't be heard above Tink and Sirius shouting.  
  
It didn't take him long to find Lily. She was waiting for him on the stairs. He walked over to her and up seven steps. He was one step below her so they were almost the same height. "So?" she smiled "What did you have in mind?"  
  
He smiled up at her. She noticed something different in his smile. He seemed hungry. Within seconds she understood and was flooded with other emotions. Fear, anxiety, love, trust, guilt. She knew what he wanted and all of the sudden she wanted to give it to him.  
  
He noticed a change in her expression. "Lily, are you ok?" He asked. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Automatically he put his arms around her. They were beyond close now. He could feel her breathing and she could hear his heart beating.  
  
He took her silence and permission and kissed her. He was tender and careful not wanting to scare her. She felt free, as if she didn't have to lie, or hide anymore. She was finally free from all her pain. But James pulled away and looked down as if he was ashamed. "I'm sorry." He said in a thick whisper.  
  
She smiled and cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "For what?" She asked quietly wanting him to kiss her again.  
  
He looked up at her. He was really confused. First she doesn't know what she wants, then she dose and then doesn't want it, now she wants it again. He was lost. "For . . . for kissing you." He mumbled.  
  
She giggled "I kissed you back." James smiled and walked down a few steps and held out his hand. Lily, trusting him almost as much as she trusted Tink smile and took his hand. He walked to the front door and walked though them looking around to make sure no one was there. She was smiling and trying not to giggle as he guided her outside. The night air was warm and seemed to sing to them. James guided her over to the edge of the lake. They were hidden by a large holly bush or some prickly bush. James sat down and then pulled Lily into his lap. She didn't scream but giggle. He smiled and kissed her.

She smiled and unbuttoned her robes and let them fall off her shoulders. James could see the outline of a white tank top through the white blouse and did the same. Her smile fell and she looked innocent and pure. He slowly moved towards her lips and then kissed her deeply and passionately. She seemed to need him. It was a different need from the other girls. She not only wanted him she needed him.  
  
Lily was in a totally different world. She was free of all pain and fear. She could feel every inch of him and wasn't scared. She wasn't afraid of him, of what was to come. James suddenly pulled away. "Lily, I don't want to hurt you." he said looking into her eyes. She smiled and unbottoned her blouse. Underneaith that was a small white tank top. She ran her hands through his messy hair. James saw something he didn't expect, a scare. He looked at it for a moment and then traced it softly with his middle finger.  
  
She could feel his hands on her bare shoulder. He could see her scare. She didn't care. She could see that even though her skin wasn't perfect like most girls, he still felt the same.  
  
James leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wanted to pull him closer but it was impossible. "Oy, Prongs!?" Sirius shouted into the dark. "I know you're out here!" as he came near Lily huridly buttoned her blouse. Lily's eyes were huge with fear. Sirius stopped about three feet from them. His eyes too were wide. "I knew it!" He shouted pointing with a smile.  
  
James pulled Lily's robes over her shoulders gave her an apologetic look expecting her to be upset. Instead she was trying to stop herself from laughing.  
  
"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it." Sirius said stomping on the ground.  
  
Lily got to her feet still trying not to giggle. The three of them walked up to thhir common room with Sirius singing "Lily and James, sitting in a tree. . ." James bid Lily goodnight at her door and then went to his own room. Neither of the boys thought was funny anymore. He grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him all the way into thier room. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
  
Sirius wasn't smiling anymore. "Mate, not that I don't think the girl shouldn't make her own decisions, but I'm warning you."  
  
"James, why don't you have a shirt?" Remus asked with a very confused looking on his face. Tink and Peter were right behind him.

James looked down. He had walked through the common room with no shirt. He flushed.  
  
"Sirius, there you," She started before noticing James. "You have no shirt." James looked down and shrugged. "Lily." Tink gasped. "What did you do to her?!" she said in a growl.  
  
"Tink, Tink, breath, breath, it'll all be ok." Lily said from behind her.  
  
"Oh." Remus said looking at Sirius. Earlier that day Sirius had told him that he htought of Lily as a lttle sister.  
  
"Night." Lily said to James as she guided Tink to their dorm room.  
  
"Night." James replied smiling.  
  
After Tink and Lily had gone Sirius hit James in the shoulder. "What the hell do you," Sirius started but Remus pushed them into the room. "Hey."  
  
"You said you think she should make her own decisions." James said as Peter watched.  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs," Remus started but Sirius drowned him out.  
  
"Yea, but I know you. You're manipulative." He said, "I won't let you hurt Lily."  
  
James was confused, again. "I thought you fancied Tink?" he asked.  
  
"Hey! Ass Holes!" Remus yelled. They both stopped bickering and looked at him. "Maybe Lily did make these decisions on her own." He said looking at Sirius. "But she's important to us as well, James. You need to consider that."  
  
"Tink, are you going to be ok?" Lily asked as she handed Tink a glass of water.  
  
Tink was proud that Lily could stand on her own but she didn't see this coming. "Lily did you and James," she started but Lily began to laugh. "What?"  
  
"No." Lily said between giggles "No, um. we were just kissing but Sirius showed up." she said still smiling.  
  
Tink let out a sigh of relief and then smiled and said "Well, damn Sirius." They both laughed.  
  
Lily sat in Muggle Studies writing a note to Tink.  
  
"Tink, Have you ever. you know. I just realized that we're in out 5th year and we've never really talked about. it. Write back in Charms."  
  
In Charms Lily and Tink passed the note back and forth with Sirius grabbing at it every once and a while.  
  
Lily- No, I haven't and I think you're old enough to say it.  
  
Fine, sex. SEX! SEX! SEX! Happy?  
  
A little shocked. What's up with you. You're different lately.  
  
Am I?  
  
"Sirius, knock it off!" Tink shouted after his seventh attempt to get the note.  
  
"Mrs. Black, return to your seat, please." Professor Flitwick said. Sirius had flown over the desks.  
  
"Um. . . right. Sorry professor." He said walking around the mess of desks and sitting down in his chair. Lily didn't notice, but Tink had been watching him, smiling. Sirius smiled back as soon as he was firmly replaced in his chair again.


	4. Girls' Secrets

"I am! I am!" Tink screamed. She was standing the middle of a circle of pure blood vampires. They looked down at him with disgust. "You're only half." One said harshly.  
  
Her eyes filled with angry tears. "I'm still a vampire!" she shouted anger and rage pounding from her heart.  
  
"Prove it!" A tall pail woman spat viciously. "Feed on a human." She said in an evil whisper. Tink looked up at them as if it would be no problem. "Some one close to you."  
  
"What?" she said terror spilling from her lips.  
  
"Prove to us that being a vampire means more then anything to you." The woman's black lips curled.  
  
Tink sat up in her bed. They had ordered her to feed on someone close to her. Someone she cared about. "Did they mean Sirius?" she thought to herself. She got out of bed and walked to the nightstand next to Lily's bed. She picked up Lily's watch. It said 4:04 am. "Three hours." She said. She heard Lily roll over in her bed and was filled with horror, Lily. They want her to feed on Lily. She looked around the room, hoping to see something that told her she was wrong. "No." She said to the night. She sounded afraid. "Please, no." She begged.  
  
"Tink, are you ok?" Sirius asked. She was silent. "Tink?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Would it be easier if it was him?" She thought. She reached up to brush a few strands of black hair out of his eyes. She couldn't do that to him. But she wasn't going to let it be Lily. But she loved Sirius.  
  
"Tink?" He said again. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" he said running his hand through her hair. She pushed him off her. She was cold with out him on top of her but she needed to be serious. He looked at her shivering in her black underwear wanting to hold her and keep her worm but no matter how much he wanted her he wasn't going to force her. He knew her and waited for her to explain.  
  
"Sirius, what am I?" she asked him looking deep into his brown eyes.  
  
He thought "I hate it when they ask that. There is no right answer." He just looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
She looked away and pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "What do you see me as?"  
  
Sirius knew what this was about. He crawled closer and sat in front of her. He looked so handsome with out a shirt. He looked handsome in a shirt but she preferred him without one. His skin was perfect and his was so muscular. He moved so that they were so close they could've been kissing but he wasn't touching her. He rested his head on her knees. "Perfect." He whispered.

"James!" Peter screamed as he ran after Remus and James. "Remus!" They stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Sirius, he hasn't been in any classes so far."  
  
Remus and James didn't look surprised but looked down at him with pity. They continued walking with Peter trailing behind them.  
  
In class, Muggle Studies, Remus and James passed a note behind Peter's chair.  
  
(Remus)- Do you think he's still with her?  
  
(James)- I'm sure of it.  
  
(Remus)- Did you bet?  
  
(James)- Nope, this is all him.  
  
(Remus)- Whoa, that's a first.  
  
(James)- I think he actually likes her.  
  
"Hey," Peter squeaked "What's that?" he said seeing James writing.  
  
"Mr. Petigrew," their teacher called. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Peter shook his head. "Then may I continue?" Peter nodded and the lesson resumed.  
  
Later that day, around dinner time Sirius showed up. He sat next to Lily, who was asleep on her empty plate. Sirius yawned "Is she ok?" He asked pulling a plate of mashed potatoes towards him. James smiled as her, looking so sweet and innocent while she slept. "Prongs?"  
  
James fell back to reality. "Oh, I don't know." he said before sipping his pumpkin juice. James and Sirius ate in silence for a while, but James just had to know. "Padfoot, were you with her all day?" he asked looking over Lily.  
  
Sirius didn't smirk like he would have if it were any other girl. Instead he look dreamy. "Tink?" he said smiling as if he were drunk. "Yea." he said in a soft whisper.  
  
James smiled and rolled his eyes. "We got a game next week." He said to his own potatoes. "Against Huffelpuff."  
  
Sirius snapped back to reality. "What?" Lily gasped and sat up, her eyes filled with terror. James fell back. "Lily, you ok?" Sirius asked as James refit himself into his seat properly.  
  
She brushed her messy hair out of her face. "Um, yea. Why?" she asked with a convincing smile.  
  
"You just kind of popped awake." James said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." She said with the lying smile, but all she could think about was her dream.  
  
((LILY'S DREAM))  
  
Lily was sitting by a pool, she was naked. Her father was standing behind her. He kicke dher into the water, she didn't kow how to swim. "This is the price of behing a whore!" he hollered before lahgin as he watched her drown.  
  
"Lily? Lily?" Sirius said waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lily."  
  
"Um, I got to go." She said getting up and leaving with out saying anything else.  
  
"What's with that?" Sirius asked watching her.  
  
"I don't know." James said looking worried.  
  
"Tink?" Lily called into her dorm room? "Tink, where are you?" she said pulling back Tink's bed curtains.  
  
"Lily?" Tink said walking into the dorm room with dripping hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
Lily looked at her for a moment. "Why are you all wet?" she asked no longer thinking of her dream.  
  
"Shower." Tink said. But Lily and Tink were going to help James and Sirius practice for their upcoming game and that was always messy. "Why are you freaking out?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "I forgot." She said thinking, staring at the ground.That night the clan came to Tink in her dreams again, but his time Victor, the clan leader was with them. "You haven't done it yet." the woman said.  
  
"Silence." Victor's voice echoed. "Tink, this is a task you must do" he said sadly.  
  
"Please, not Lily." Tink begged walking up to him and getting on her knees.  
  
"Get up child." He said holding a hand out to her. She stood up and took his hand trustingly. "Leave us." He ordered, and his command was followed. "I know you care very much for this girl, Lily and you've told me she goes though a lot of pain. Wouldn't it be best to free her from that pain. Bring her to this family, your family. Then you truly can be sister. Daughters of the night." he said convincingly, but still Tink couldn't hurt Lily.  
  
"Victor, please. Not Lily." She pleaded. 


	5. She Is Possesed

Lily sat on the grass under the willow tree humming to herself. She usually didn't like being alone but for some odd reason she felt as if she wasn't. She took her shoes off and then tugged off her socks and set them aside. The sunshine was so worm on her face she felt as if she could sleep there. Sirius and James were at practice and Tink was in detention. She didn't really know or care where Peter was. He was a little pervert and she could see Remus walking towards her now. She smiled at him till he sat down right next to her.  
  
"Afternoon Lily." He said politely. He had his school bag with him, and it, unlike his friends' was bulging with book and papers.  
  
"Remus." She smiled. "It's a Friday afternoon, what are you doing carrying all that around?"  
  
He sighed "Home work." He pulled out a book and began to read.  
  
"Do you want some help?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Remus looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you out of you mind, woman?" he laughed. "It'd be the death of you." Lily smiled and picked up his charms book and knowing the assignment began to work. Remus smiled at her. "James is lucky." He thought "She's pretty, smart, and sweet." But knowing she was off limits returned to see her as a baby sister just as Sirius did.  
  
Tink, too was humming to herself as she wrote lines in Professor Binns' room. She picked up the habit from Lily. Over and over again she wrote "I will not bit or say I will do so. I will not bite or say I will do so." She had threatened to bite Malfoy if he didn't shut up. He was ranting and raving about his pure blood family. She could see the Quidditch pitch from the window. Every once and awhile she'd take a break from writing a look out the window to watch.  
  
After about three hours of lines Professor Binns called her to his desk. He looked over her work. "Alright, you may go." Tink gathered her things and walked out of the room. "Ok, no biting." She said to herself but then laughed. She went up to her dorm room and dropped her things off before going to the Quidditch pitch. She didn't see anyone on her way there. She reached the pitch and walked up into the stands. She could hear Sirius shouting at the team captain, their seeker, Christie Davidson.  
  
"I am trying!" he hollered.  
  
"Try harder, or your off the team!" she shouted back. She was one tough cookie. Short brown hair, blue eyes, small and hard core.  
  
Tink walked over to the South goal posts and sat down. She smiled as she watched Sirius trying his best. After about ten minutes James noticed her and flew lower to hover right in front of her. "Hey Tink." He smiled.  
  
"That's it!" Christie hollered "You slackers, we're out of time! Showers!"  
  
Sirius landed in the middle of the pitch and stomped all the way to the showers. Tink smiled. "He's so cute when he's angry." She giggled.  
  
James rolled his eyes and smiled before they walked to the looker room. Tink sat where Lily had when she waited for James but boys in towels didn't maker her blush. Sirius smiled when he saw her and hugged her leaving her white blouse wet. She turned her head while he changed and they left, his hair still dripping.  
  
"How was practice?" She asked as they sat under the willow tree next to the lake. Sirius growled but then smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, and she shut her eyes, but when he did she saw Victor's face.  
  
She pushed Sirius away from her in fear for him but he looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Tink?" Sirius moved closer to her and took her hand put she pulled it away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said. She knew what they wanted. It was going to be Lily or Sirius. The only two people she loved.  
  
"Tink, what'd I do? He asked as she stood up. She took her bag and without looking at him turned and walked away leaving him there. "Tink!?" he called after her.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Tink hollered into the night. She was I the forbidden forest, alone and waiting. "Come out! I know you're here!"  
  
Victor walked out of the shadows in his usual black cloak. "Child," he started.  
  
"No, I'm not a child." She said fiercely. "How could you do this to me?" Victor looked down on her with pity. "My best fried or my boyfriend? It's not fair."  
  
"In your life time, you'll find another boyfriend, you'll most likely have many husbands, and being what you are you don't need a best friend." He said holding a hand out to her.  
  
With tears mixed of anger and helplessness falling down her cheeks she took it, but a second too late she realized her mistake. He pulled her close, as if to hug a daughter but bit into her neck, making blood dripping down her shirt. She felt it, trickling onto her stomach.  
  
"You must've done something." Lily said as she, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat in the common room. It was very late so they were the only one's there.  
  
"I can't think of anything." Sirius said sitting on the table closest to the fire. "We were talking and she just got up and left."  
  
The portrait door swung open and Tink walked in. "Tink, oh my God." Lily said seeing her blood stained shirt. Lily left James' lap to run to her best friend. Tink didn't seem to notice she was covered in her own blood.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked following Lily. "James get McGonagall."  
  
"No, no don't bother." Tink said waving her hand. "I just need to talk to Lily and Sirius," she paused "alone."  
  
James looked at Lily and Lily trusting everything about Tink nodded. Remus stood up and when to their doom room witha look back. James started up but seeing that Peter was still watching he walked back and grabbed Peter by the scruff of the neck and tossed him up the stairs.  
  
"Tink," Sirius started.  
  
"Don't speak. It'll only confuse things." She said she held out a hand for Lily to take. "Lily, I'm so sorry." She said as Lily walked closer.  
  
"For what?" she asked. She could see Tink's tear stains. "What happened? Where," but Lily never finished her sentence. Tink had struck her across that face so hard that Lily not only fell to the ground but also flew a few feet to the side. When she hit the ground she didn't get up.  
  
"Tink, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius said walking up to her and grabbing the hand the hit Lily. "That's your best friend."  
  
Tink closed her eyes and let tears leak out of the sides. "I don't know Sirius. What's wrong with me?"  
  
Sirius loosened his grip on her wrist and pulled her into a hug. He felt her tears run down his neck and stain the collar of his shirt. Tink opened her eyes to look at her motionless friend, but when she did her eyes were black, lifeless, merciless, dead. She kissed Sirius' neck softly knowing he wasn't expecting anything. He thought her weak and harmless to him. He was defenseless.


	6. She Is Free And He Is Loose

"Think we should go back down?" Remus asked as he sat on his bed looking for his Moon Journal (a small book where he can write the after affects of his transformation). James and Peter were playing wizards chess on the floor.

James took a deep breath while Peter sat thinking. "Lily said it was alright." He started before Remus sighed. "What?" James said with a defiant voice.

"James, mate. It's Lily." Remus said pulling out the navy blue Moon Journal and opening it and dating it for tonight.

"What's that suppose to mean?" James said standing up. On the floor, Peter took James' queen off the board.

Remus looked up at him. "Just that. . . well. . ."

"What the hell?!" Sirius' voice echoed form the common room. All three boys stood and ran to the door. Others had reached the common room before them. A group of first year girls were pail and a few second year girls looked furious.

In front of the empty fire place lay Tink between Lily and Sirius. Lily stood over tink with a large candle stick form on top of the mantel. She looked beyond angry. She was shaking with rage. Sirius knelt down beside Tink, with one hand on his neck.

"What happened?" Remus asked as Sirius moved Tink's black hair out of the way so he could see her face.

James rushed over to Lily. "Are you ok?" he asked, but her eyes were still on Tink.

"She bit me." Sirius said rolling Tink over on to her back. Blood was smeared across her lips, Sirius' blood.

"Lily?" James said slowly taking the candle stick form her.

"Get a teacher. Doesn't matter who." she said still watching Tink. Her eye were filled with rage.

Peter looked down at Tink in shock. She was tugging on Remus' sleeve. Remus looked down at him. He pointed to Sirius. "She just tried to kill him." He whispered. Peter was confused at the look on Sirius' face. He was sad, and worried.

"We'll go." Remus said as he and Peter began to head for the portrait hole. As soon as they were out of the common room they broke into a run. Remus began shouting. "Hello! Someone help!" soon McGonagall had been walking towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said wearing her night gown and a large dark velvet robe. "Why are you out of your rooms? It's after hours." she scolded.

"Tink." Remus said gasping for air "She bit Sirius." Remus expected her to ask questions like "What do you mean?" but she didn't. Her eyes were wide with fear and she herself began to run to the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady McGonagall told her to get Madam Pomfrey. No one was in the common room but for the prefects, Lily, James, Sirius, and Tink. McGonagall ran to Sirius. "Where did she get you?" she asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

At that very moment Madam Pomfrey flew though the door. She almost tackled Sirius and ripped his head off. She was muttering to herself about what she could do and how to handle it. Apparently she'd never handled with a vampire bite before.

"Ah, ow, get off!" Sirius gagged with her hands around his neck. She had already whipped the blood away to she that it was merely a small cut. Madam Pomfrey nearly passed out.

"Poppy." McGonagall gasped. "The girl." She too was taken by surprise by the nurse's strange behavior.

James was still holding the candle stick and watching Lily. Here eyes were vicious. There were no words for how angry she was. She looked ready to kill. "Lily?" James whispered taking her hand. He expected her to resist but she didn't.

Madam Pomfrey lifted one of Tink's eye lids and then took her pulse. It was suppose to be slow and weak because she was half dead but instead it was strong and fast. This was by far a good thing, she has more life in her then she did before. It was the pulse of a human. "I think she's alive." the nurse said in confusion.

"As in she's alright?" Remus asked with one had on Sirius' shoulder. Peter was behind him, his wide watery eyes focused on Lily's. He could see her anger. He thought he understood. "She trusted her and then bad." he thought to himself.

"Yes. She's going to be fine." She said. MaGonagall let out a deep breath she seemed to have been holding while Lily passed out. James caught her as if they were in a romance movie. The candle stick hit the floor with a thud.

Madam Pomfrey took Lily, Tink and Sirius to the hospital wing while the others were told to go to bed. James, Peter and Remus went back to their room. They all sat on their own beds in silence. "Oh no." Remus said.

"What?" Peter jumped.

"Come on. It's only, what, 7:30." James said to the ceiling. He looked over at Remus who was clutching his stomach as if it was going to explode. Cold sweat was running down his face.

James and Remus both looked at each other then out the window. The full moon was shining in on them. Peter got up and pulled the curtains shut. "It's to late for that." Remus coughed before dark gray hair began to sprout on his face. "This is what MaGonagall was coming over here for." he thought. In the confusion and chaos he'd forgotten. "You stupid git. How could you've forgotten." She said to himself.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was tending to Sirius' cut while Lily and Tink lay silently on the beds on both sides of him. Dumbledore had come, Victor behind him and Hagrid behind him. Hagrid was amine to vampires and being as large as he was he could pummel Victor.

"Victor." Dumbledore said in a firm voice. "What have you done to my student."

"What needed to be done." he said honestly. "You seem to be ignoring the fact that she is your student but she is my child."

"You ruddy vampires are all," Hagrid started. Dumbledore held his hand up to silence him. Hagrid fell quiet.

"He is her father." He explained. "But you left her with no one and her mother wanted her here. Her mother wanted her to be a witch."

"She wanted to be a vampire." Victor interrupted with a scowl.

"I'm sure she did. You were testing her but you were ready to do it for her." Dumbledore said as Lily moaned and sat up. She rubbed her head and Madam Pomfrey went to her.

"You should lie down." She said putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily's eyes were stuck on Victor. She stood up and dove at him. Dumbledor grabbed her around the stomach, lifting her off the floor.

"I'll kill you!" Lily was screaming! "You're dead! Dead! Dead!"

"Miss Evans, Miss Evans Please!!!!" Dlumbledore was trying to shout over her. She was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. She only stopped when Victor began to speak.

"You think you actually mean something to her?" He laughed. "She is a vampire! She doesn't need you! She would've killed you on the spot!" He said.

"Victor," Dumbledore started but Lily's voice chimed like a small child waking from a nightmare.

"I would not." She said. "I would never had hurt Lily. You made me do it. Why? How could you do that to me?" Victor's cruel smile fell.

"Tink?" Sirius said looking over at Tink's body. Dumbledore let Lily's feet hit the floor softly but kept a hold of her left arm. Lily turned and smiled at Sirius. "It is you!" He said with wide eyes.

"I'm just. . . borrowing Lily's body." she turned back to face Victor "When he bit me he filled me with a dark spirit, forcing me to leave. SO my body looked like me and acted like me but wasn't. Lily knew this could happen. I followed my body all the way back to the common room. Lily has actually been me since my body hit her." she explained "You changed me. I wasn't good enough for you and you changed me. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Victor hissed like a cat and rose into the air and with a poof and some gray smoke he was gone.

"Um. . ." Sirius started but Dumbledore finished for him.

"If you're Tink, where's Lily?"

"She's in my body." Lily said.

Sirius asked his eyes wider then ever now. He couldn't believe this. His girlfriend and his best friend's girlfriend had switched bodies.

"I can' switch back until she wakes up." She said looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes." Dumbledore said before James and Peter came bursting into the hospital wing screaming. They both just about tackled Dumbledore "What is it?" he gasped at there fright.

"Remus!" Peter shouted clinging to Dumbledore's robes. "He's. . ."

"Oh!" Dumbledore said. "Stay here." He ordered. He, MaGonagall and Madam Pomfrey dashed out the door. They heard it lock behind the teachers.

After a few seconds of silence James turned around to see Sirius and Lily. He pulled Lily into a hug saying "I'm glad you're alright."but she pushed him away. "Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily's face was bright red. "She's not Lily mate." Sirius said. At James confused look he then said "It's Tink, inside Lily's body."

"Where's Lily?" He asked. Sirius turned around to point at Tink's body. James' eyes were not wider then Sirius' had been. "That's Lily?"

"What?" Lily said. "She not pretty anymore?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"No, no. It's just." he said looking back and forth between the girls. "Her hair." He mumbled.

Tink's body rolled over with a smile. James walked over and sat down next to her. Sirius, Peter and Tink left him to her and Sirius asked about Remus.

James put his hand on Tink's shoulder. "Lily?" hi whispered to her. He brushed long black strands of hair out of her face. "Lily?" Tink sat bolt up right, with wide eyes. Tink's face looked etched with fright and it looked strange. "Lily?"

She flung her arms around James and he was no where near reluctant to hold her. She may have looked like Tink, and smelled like Tink (and blood) but she still felt like Lily. She began to cry, holding him tight.

Sirius figured that James would be the one having problems with the switch but he found that he didn't like seeing Tink's face cry and James hugging her. Sirius turned his head so he didn't have to see this disturbing event.

Tink could see that he was upset when he looked away. This made her feel special and she respected Sirius even more now, for not interrupting them.

Tink smiled slightly and then walked over to James and Lily. "Lily, we need to switch back." she whispered. James let her go and Lily began to giggle at the expression on her face. It looked brave and strong, something Lily was not.

James stood up and took a few steps back. He noticed at once how Sirius couldn't look at him. He was looking at Peter, or the floor, or the moving pictures but not James.

Lily had no clue what to do. "How are we going to switch back?" she asked at she watched her body sit down across form her and her face bare a girly smile.

"Well. . ." she started "She turned around to face the boys. "You have to look out windows or something." She said pointing to the wall farthest form them. She didn't know why but she didn't want Sirius to see this. It wasn't something you could teach a witch. It's vampire magic. The boys walked away and faced the wall and began to talk in mumbles.

"This is way weird." Lily said hearing Tink's voice issue from her mouth.

Lily's face smiled at her. "Ok now I'm going to put my hand over your heart and force you out of me. Then you go back into you and that will force me out of you and I'll go back into me. Get it?"

"Not in the slightest."

Tink brought her hand to her mouth and bit into letting it drip blood. The she placed her bloody hand over Lily's heart. Tink took a deep breath and then exhaled very hard and both girls flew back off their beds.

At the thud they made when landing on the hard stone floor the boys turned around. Lily's hair was wid across her face while Tink winced as she stood up. "Owie." she mumbled rubbing her behind. "Didn't think it'd hurt that much."

Sirius smiled at her, he loved seeing her smile back. It was a Tink smile. The smile that told him that his eyes made her head spin and his hands made her melt. It was the smiled that she saved just for him. He walked over to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he spun her in a circle.

Lily sat on she floor where she had landed and made a face like she had a very bad taste in her mouth. James didn't even wait for her to stand, he just about tackled her where she sat. She screamed with surprise but then smiled.

He stood up and helped Lily to her feet. He felt the warm blood squish between there hands. James wouldn't let her hand go, he didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again.

Lily and Tink smiled at each other. "Where's Remus?" Lily asked looking at Peter.

James and Peter both "Oh."ed. Sirius eyes automatically flew to the open window to see the full moon and he himself "Oh."ed.

"What?" Tink said looking up at him. Sirius' mouth was just open in shock.

"Why didn't you go after him?" He asked James and Peter.

"Oh right me and a rat." James said sarcastically. "I'm sure Peter here would. . ." his sentence trailed as he remembered Tink and Lily being there.

"What?" Tink said again. The boys just looked between themselfs again, saying nothing.


End file.
